The First Lost Girl
by Yakumo1human
Summary: Dana is a orphan who is a tomboy. Her and a group of boys head to Never Land. Things happen and she starts to show her feminincy twards Peter. Sooner or later their going to find her secreat out Sorry for any spelling problems. There is kissing so don't r
1. Chapter 1

Today was a ordinary day at the orfanage. Only today boys were talking about the arival of Peter Pan. I was very curious they said he took boys who didn't want to be here to Never Land. And no Girl ever went there. Well today was going to change that proficy. I Dana will be going to Never Land with the boys even if I have to stay quiet about my identy. At least I am a tomboy and never do that much girl stuff.

This girl is going to head out with a group of boys who don't want to stay here. Mother would be proud of me for doing this.As she always said 'Try new things no one has done before' I loved that saying and it shall be remembered in my twelve year old head. I couldn't wait for nightfall so I could finally leave this place. Nanny is always complaing about the Peter poppycock. Yet each year arround the same time at night kids always disapear. So I belive its true.

Tonight was the night the boys would meet Peter Pan and head off. I am going to be one of the lucky kids who will be living in Never Land and not become a pirate. I heard that most kids who come get cought by the pirates and is forced to be one. They all do because they don't want to die. If by chance I get cought by those savages I will walk the plank and dive into the water. I sure am glad I was tought how to swim when my mom was still alive.

I never see my cup half empty. I always look to the bright side. Yet I still have regret on what has happened I don't mope arround. I am glad my mom died and that my dad hated me or I would have never gotten the chance to go to Never Land. I'm glad that I grew up in a house where I don't have to act like a lady or I wouldn't be a frisky tomboy. Now there are some downsides but why should I worry?

"Dana you have to go to the park now!" cried Nanny.

I picked up my basket and headed out to catch up to all the others. I always picked pinecones and other fun things. I never liked to play with the girls. Colecting or rough housing is for me.  
Today no boys were playing so I went to colect items. I made pretend I was gathering medicine and swords for the lost boys and I to fight captian Hook and his pirates. I found a dagger and went to show it to Nanny. I picked it up and cut myself. I tried not to cry. I carried it to Nanny and handed it over.She gasped and threw it out quickly.

I walked over to the boys and joined there conversation,"So who here is going with Peter?"

A few boys raised there hands in responce. A different group of boys were hearing a boys story on what happens there,"The pirates are ruthless and are always trying to kill Peter and anyone who tries to help him. If you get cought by the pirates you better be one of them or walk the plank.  
Last time someone walked the plank there was a loud splash and they died instantly."

I rebutled, "It wasn't the fact that the water killed him. It was the fact that a crock follows Hook arround. Always trying to eat him ever sence Pan slit his hand off and gave it to the crock whic is also how Hook is able to get that shiny hook on his hand. He wants to go after Peter for giving his hand to the crock who is out to eat the rest of him."

The boys oohed and ahhed at my story. I left to go get a water botle so I can wash out my cut.  
I picked up a bottle Nanny was handing out and poured it on my hand. It stung but it sanitised the cut.

Everyone headed back to the center to get ready for bed. I was only going to get clothing to use on my adventures with Peter. This was going to be great. 


	2. Heading Out

I got on my baggy clothes. All the kids except for a few boys went to bed. I walked to the boys.  
Good thing none of them know me and none of them know some of the others. We all gathered by a window and opened it up. A gush of wind entered and a fourteen year old boy stood in the window.  
If I wasn't trying to hide my identity I would be moaning at how he looks. He sprinkled dust on us and said to think happy thoughts. Everyone did this and started to fly. We got in a line and headed out.

The night was simply wonderful. A fairy named Tinker Bell examined all of us. When she got to me she got emotional and pulled on my hair so I would fall and stop flying. I didn't sece my flying and continued. Peter pulled Tink off and yelled at the fairy. We continued on our way. I really am glad that no other girl has gone to Never Land or Peter would proberly be taken now. Boy is he gourgous. This is basicly what I was thinking, and I also had ideas about my mother.

We headed into the distance and went to Never Land. It is beautiful. I was gazing at all the land I didn't notice that Peter ordered us to stop and I hit into the boy in front of me. I didn't have a thought at the moment and started to plumit without relising. I was headed straight into a stump and suddenly a passage opened and I went into a hiding spot. I landed on a slide and hit into a kid. He yelled, "Were under attack! Call Peter! Call Peter!"

All the new kids entered with Peter and Peter said, "He fell in by accident chubby...Now as you all should know is that many time new arivales get cought and become pirates. you won't have to worry if any kid you see is a pirate, because pirates normally have suits on and stuff for adults."

Everyone cheered. We headed off for our first task. We all were to find Hook and tell his location to Peter. All the newcomers headed off with some dust from Tink. All the boys had doubt about doing this, while I had fun sailing through the clouds looking down for the ship. I called out,  
"found the ship! Now lets find Hook!"

There were sighs and we headed to the ship. We didn't see any pirates as of yet and went on deck.  
I found a sword and armed myself. Swords are my specialty when dealing with a weapon. I flew up to the seekers nest and looked about. A group of pirates were circling my compainions. I jumped down and drew my blade. I never noticed the pirate behind me that grabed hold of me so another could take the sword out of my grasp. We all got tied to a pole. Hook came out of the captians quaters and walked to us asking,"Would any of you like to walk the plank instead of being on my crew?"

All the boys started to say things to be on his crew. I looked him in the eyes and said, "I'd rather walk the plank then stay on a ship with the likes of you. Captian, if you don't mind I will be walking the plank on my own free will."

The ropes were cut and I was brought to the plank. I took off my hat and released hair only a girl could have. I went to the edge. Hook was going to go after me for being a girl, but when he reached the plank I already dove in with a loud splash. The crew looked in the water and saw me place my hat on my head and swim off. Hook hated the fact that it was to much of a risk for him to go in the water and none of his crew knew how to swim.

I swam to the island and dried myself off. I took off my clothes and ringed them as dry as I could.  
I then placed it back on my body and headed to the hideout. I better be glad that my clothes look really baggy now and don't cling to my body. I ran back in the stump and told everyone where Hook is and what happened. The lost boys did a honerary spit shake for me taking the plank and surviving.  
Tink hated me and began to tug on my clothes till I fall down.

I fell and Peter punished Tink by having her stay in bed for a hour. We all started to plan our form of attack if we face Hook soon. I took Peters sword and went outside to train. They folowed me outside and saw me throwing pinecones and twigs in the air and then cutting them to bits. I noticed them stair and gave Peter his sword till later. We headed out to chase animals. 


End file.
